A Quest of Twilight
by Swords Forever
Summary: Link managed to rescue Zelda from Ganondorf but failed to defeat him in their one on one duel. Ganondorf has escaped to the Twilight realm with a captured Midna in tow and has taken over the Twilight Palace. Link and Zelda will now go on a quest together to rescue Midna and finish off Ganondorf once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we go, another adventure awakens.**

**Take note that even though I did research before hand, there may be a few mistakes and the storyline will have to be bent a little to get the story going, so try to keep an open mind.**

**Also take note that if you do spot a mistake, please let me know so that I may change it.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**(~0~)**

The palace was colder than I had remembered it, much like my heart all that time ago. Though it had warmed since being in the presence of the hero called Link.

I remember his smile, unkempt hair, and his unwavering determination to save Hyrule and the maiden who ruled it. She is with him now, somewhere. They are probably worried about me, getting ready to devise some foolish, reckless plan to rescue me. I truly hope they aren't.

As if on cue, the rattling of keys could be heard and the doors were opened. In walked the man who was responsible…for everything.

A grin spread tauntingly across his face. "Comfortable Midna? I figured that since this is your palace after all, you would feel more comfortable in your own room." The smile deepened "relinquished of all weapons of course."

"You monster!" My legs were shaking with rage. "How dare you hold me here, and **my **people!"

The demon lord chuckled softly. "I would hardly call it holding, more like" he shrugged his shoulders "sharing this with you."

I lunged for him only to be flicked harshly against the opposite wall of the bedroom with the mere raise of a hand.

"You are a coward!" I shouted from across the room.

In what seemed like a flash the demon lord had his hand wrapped firmly around my throat. He snarled. "I am no coward. Lest you forget that you are the one who abandoned your people and left all this room for" he lowered his lips to my ear "opportunity."

A shiver ran down my spine. I was openly gasping now and struggling fruitlessly for him to release his grip around my neck. Which he did.

I sunk quickly down to my knees taking deep breaths and rubbing my throat where his hand had been.

The demon lord walked back towards the door. "I must say Midna, that's a good look on you, groveling before me on your knees."

"I h-hate you" I choked out. "Link is going to come here and kill you for this."

The demon lord stopped walking and though he didn't turn around I knew he was smiling.

"I'm counting on it."

**(~0~)**

I had seen it. Seen all of it. I had seen the sky twist into a sea of fire above, the way the life had been sucked gradually from my home, and witnessed the hero Link clash blades with the Demon Lord Ganondorf.

But all of our effort, it wasn't enough.

I quickly dashed to Link who was lying on the ground, a pool of blood leaking beneath him. His face was paling fast with the flow of blood and his eyes were beginning to close.

I caressed his head on my lap. "You fought bravely Link, everything is going to be fine" I reassured.

He shuddered and coughed causing blood to speckle his lips. "I-Is everyone okay?" his eyes squeezed shut in pain then opened again looking pleadingly up into mine. "Midna, is she r-really gone?"

I couldn't find the words to answer him. He had fought so hard to defeat Ganon only to come so close but not to the end. I know he will see it as his fault that Midna was taken; I know he will take it hard upon himself. I have to be there for him this time.

"Yes Link, she's gone."

He cringed and closed his eyes. The answer hadn't been what he'd wanted and something tells me it almost hurt as much as the sword wound now draining him of his life.

"Ganon" Link whispered "is h-he?"

Zelda nodded "he's gone back to the Twilight Realm with Midna." When his expression fell I managed a smile. "Don't worry, I'm okay, Hyrule is okay, and this **isn't** over."

Link tried to nod and say something but that just caused him to gasp and clutch at his wound in a futile attempt to cease the pain.

"Let's get you healed." I pulled a fairy from my pocket that I had kept for emergency and let it glide over to Link and work its magic. It twirled and bobbed around the wound like a dance before deciding its work was done and flying away.

Link immediately looked better. His breathing slowly began to steady and his face was more relaxed. He was still pale though and in need of some medical attention. One fairy isn't enough to heal all of his injuries but at least the stab wound is more like a gash now and isn't bleeding as profusely.

I noticed then that his eyes began to close, I panicked. "Link" I shook him gently "we need to get somewhere safe, can you walk?"

His eyes fluttered open and he dazedly nodded. I whistled for Epona to come closer. She had been somewhat frightened by the whole ordeal but came forward anyway sensing Link's distress.

I helped Link get to his feet and a few times he almost fell over but soon he was on his horse. I sat behind him with my arms tucked on either side of his waist, clutching the reins tightly in my hands.

I gave the reins a flick and Epona rushed back towards Castle Town. Link's strength slowly began to deteriorate and soon it was only my arms that were keeping him upright on the horse. I was just hoping we wouldn't run into any monsters.

The gate to Castle Town was very close now and some guards were standing outside waving their arms and urging us to hurry.

I lifted my own hand to wave back when a whistling was heard and pain tore through my hand. When I looked at it I could see the torn flesh and feel the blood run warm down my forearm.

Link was still unconscious and unable to fight so when I looked behind us to see two Bulblins riding Bullbos who were shooting arrows at us, I panicked. Having to control Epona and keep Link upright, I wasn't able to fight so all I could do was try to move faster. I kicked Epona in the side urging her to go quicker but with two people Epona was unable to move any faster.

Arrows were flying left and right, one grazing Link painfully on the shoulder, another on my leg. Fortunately an arrow suddenly swished passed us going in the direction of the Bulblins. The guards let out arrow after arrow until one found its mark with a sickening "thunk" and a cry of pain from the Bulblin.

Only one more remained and we were so close I finally began to relax when unexpectedly the Bullbo and rider smashed into us from the left causing Epona to veer sharply to the right, knocking Link and I onto the ground.

"Unh" I hit the ground hard twisting my ankle and rolling away from Link. "Link!" I shouted but he was laying a few feet from me still unresponsive.

I began to crawl to him when suddenly a hoof blocked my path. I could hear snarls of victory from the Bulblin as it descended it's Bullbo to land in front of me. It snatched me up painfully by my hair and brought my face close to its. From there I could smell its foul breath and see a dark twinkle spark in its red eyes.

I screamed painfully when it grabbed my hand with its other hand and ran its tongue along the torn flesh. It licked at the blood and seemed to savor it before suddenly a sword ripped through its chest and its face twisted in pain. It let go of my hair and fell forwards. I screamed again feeling its weight topple on me and a wet warmth seep into the fabric of my dress and spread around me.

Then as quickly as it happened the thing was lifted off of me and standing before me was a dazed looking Link, sword in hand.

"Link!" I yelled in relief. I quickly clambered to my feet and embraced him in a hug. His hands hung loosely at his sides and I noticed he quickly began to sink out of my arms. "Whoa, Link" I grabbed for his waist as he sunk to the ground in exhaustion.

"Sorry, Zelda" he whispered almost inaudibly. "I-I had to save you but I'm so tired." He lay back in the grass as guards ran hurriedly to our side.

I nodded "its okay Link, you've lost a lot of blood and after all you've been through, you have the right to feel a little tired. I'm sure you haven't had a good night's rest in a while."

Surprisingly he smiled. "Everyday I rest is another day I don't get to spend with you." Then he was unconscious again.

"Your Highness." One of the guards bowed "we need to get you two inside where you're safe."

"Okay…thank you" I replied slowly, still thinking of Link's words and letting them ward off the pain of today.

The guard nodded before him and another guard lifted Link's limp form up between them and supported him under his arms. Two more guards escorted us through the gate and into Castle Town.

Town Square was always the busiest part of all of Castle Town being the center of all attention. The shops were lined up all around the square selling things from powerful weapons to rare relics and items. Cats, dogs, and children ran all throughout the area while townsfolk bartered for their items. The brightness and cheerfulness always lifted my spirits but at the sight of Link hanging loosely between the two guards I know there isn't any time for delay.

"Shall we take him to the palace?" one of the guards questioned.

I shook my head. "No, the palace is not in great condition right now, it would be pointless to bring him there. Besides, the enemy is familiar with its location."

"Then where shall we go?" the shortest one exclaimed.

I pondered the thought for a while until I came to my conclusion "follow me."

**(~0~)**

Midna had grown restless in the past few hours. There was hardly anything to keep her occupied except the inevitable return of Ganon and now that she was somewhat more human she was beginning to tire and feel a little hungry.

I sighed 'I thought being a captive was supposed to be more exciting.' I walked casually over to the giant window that sat on the left side of my bedroom. It now adorned the same magical barrier over it that had always kept Link and I from getting where we needed to go in earlier times before we had more power in our arsenal. For now I remain trapped by it once again.

Outside shadow beasts roamed the castle grounds and there were undoubtedly more inside. Shadow birds flew in the same routine circles guarding the sky and acting as the enemies eyes. In conclusion, the window would not be my escape.

That wasn't the only thing I had come to a conclusion on though. After the visit Ganon had made earlier I gained some insight as to what his plans are. _I'm counting on it_, he had said. That must mean that keeping me alive has some purpose and I think that purpose is to bait Link and Zelda using me. As to why he has decided to do that in the Twilight Realm is obvious…he has more power here.

While in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the door open and when I felt a hand on my shoulder I shrieked in fear.

Behind me was a monster! No wait…a shadow person. That it was, it was a girl that seemed to be my age. She was wearing similar black robes with green swirl like symbols on it. Her eyes were black and her orange fire-like hair made them light up like an abyss.

"Lord Ganondorf wishes for you to join him for dinner."

Rage flew through me "you can tell him that I hope he chokes."

The girl's eyes narrowed "Lord Ganondorf says that a refusal to his request will only result in starvation for he will not be giving you any more sustenance."

I weighed my options. I could refuse and starve not knowing when or if I will get food anytime soon or I could accept and not only keep up my strength for an escape but maybe learn some more news about his plans. I thought some more. As much as I don't like this I need to push back my ego and try to help my friends any way I can from the inside.

The girl began to walk away "suit yourself."

"Wait." I lowered my head not believing what I was about to do "tell him that I accept."

**(~0~)**

I led the guards through the ally to the far right. They followed without question or doubt. Some bystanders were staring at us, mostly Link. The town was already well acquainted with me since I am their princess but most don't know Link and those that do are probably wondering how someone who could seem so invisible to all danger could end up looking how Link did right now.

He had lost so much blood. Fairies can only heal wounds not replace ones blood. The area on his arm where the arrow had grazed him had yet bled quite the bit more. It made me wonder how Link found the strength to fend off that Bulblin that had attacked me. Then I remembered the look of determination, of pure and courageous heroism that Link practically reeked of to anyone he met. I knew how he did it. He was meant to, it was just Link.

I then took a sharp turn down South through another ally and past a few drunks who smiled hazily at me not really registering that the importance of this trip was significant and that any and all distractions were a matter of life or death.

"Milady." One of the guards said. He stopped walking and held out a hand to me.

"What is it? We really don't have time, Link is in-"

"Milady" he interrupted more urgently this time. He pointed at my bruised and somewhat swollen ankle and at the blood dripping freely from the wound on my leg. "You really shouldn't be walking on that. Your safety is just as important as his." He gestured to Link who was breathing raggedly and had paled even further if it was even possible.

"Ok" I said solemnly, allowing the guard to take my hand and drape it around his neck. I hadn't noticed through all my panic how much it really hurt and now that the pressure was off of it, I felt better. "Thank you."

"No problem, we can get him to safety faster if you maintain your health as well. Where do we go now?"

I raised my hand "Continue down the South Road until I tell you to stop. Then go left."

The guard nodded and we continued as quickly as we could through the small clutter of shops and nosey bystanders. I was starting to feel very tired myself by the time we got near the end. I felt a bit selfish. Link could go weeks without rest, take a sword in the abdomen, and bleed nearly to death and still find the strength to carry on or at least try. So that's what I'd do, try.

"Stop" I said. "Continue down here and then take a right and travel down the steps."

The guards hurriedly did as I said until they got to the bottom of the stairs and read the sign.

"Telma's Bar?" one of the guards asked doubtfully.

"Yes" I replied impatiently. "She's a friend. Now knock on the door so we can get to safety."

The guard did as he was told and rapped three times on the door. We waited and waited until scuffling could be heard and the door was pried cautiously open.

A pair of large breast appeared first and I could feel the guards growing expectant, I rolled my eyes. Then her form became more prominent, she was a big women with her auburn hair pulled up into a pony tail. A warm smile appeared on her face at the confirmation of no threat.

She bowed formally "we are closed your Highness but you are welcome anytime you like." She then noticed the ragged looking guards and my bloodied clothing and leg.

"Your highness what-"

"Greetings Telma, sorry to disturb you" I interrupted. "I understand that you are a friend of Link's?"

Telma nodded and the guards stepped aside so that she could see Link hanging between the two guards looking like a ghost. She gasped and worked her way past the guards revealing a chubby white cat with a purple bow wrapped around its thick neck, it too seemed to look worried.

Telma grasped Link's chin in her hands and lift his head motherly like to check his wounds. Link's eyes surprisingly opened.

He seemed to recognize Telma after a moment and he gave a ragged sigh "T-Telma?" then he gasped and his head lolled meaning darkness had taken him again.

Telma still held his head and I thought I heard her murmur "what have you gotten yourself into now child?" before giving me a once over and leading us inside. "I assume you are here for shelter and medical attention?"

I nodded "only if it's okay with you."

She smiled "I wouldn't have you bring him anywhere else."

**(~0~)**

**Ok, so that was chapter one. Tell me if you want me to continue and please review. I also would like your input on whether you want Link and Zelda's relationship to stay a friendship or romantic. I promise if it is romantic I won't make it super cheesy, no worries there. One more thing. This chapter was really long; don't expect it to be like this all the time. It's just long because there was a lot needed to get things going. In the next chapters there will hopefully be more action. Hope you enjoyed, bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Chapter two has arrived!**

**Take note that I have decided to make Zelda and Link's relationship romantic. I will try my best not to screw this up so just stick with me here.**

**On with the chapter.**

**(~0~)**

'My greatest enemy has invited me to dinner.' Fear began working its way into my features and I pushed it aside as much as I could. I would not show this man any signs of fear, I did not fear him, I did not fear him, I did not fear him!

I repeated this in my mind over and over on the way to the throne room. The girl who I soon found out was called Shaylyn, led me there where I would be forced to dine with the most evil man known throughout Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, Ganondorf.

When I entered the throne room the first thing I noticed was that Ganon was smiling. As I awkwardly made my way to the gigantic stone table Ganon's eyes never left me, it was unnerving. I reached for the chair opposite of Ganondorf at the far end of the table when a blue Bokoblin grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the chair on Ganon's right.

Ganondorf released a heavy sigh "how very nice of you to join me."

I managed a fake smile. "Always a pleasure."

Ganon was still smiling and staring at me as if I was a bug under a lamp. Feeling uneasy I turned my attention to the architecture of the palace, though I was already well acquainted with it.

The dark passages leading off from the throne room were decorated with the same green designs that adorned most things in the Twilight Realm and also provided a casual bit of light in the room. The ceiling looked like a night sky trimmed in green light and the floor was made of a smooth black stone.

Shaylyn came back into the room carrying a tray with two black goblets with green rhinestones trailing the rim of each. A bottle of wine was brought as well.

"About time" Ganondorf growled "why I keep you alive still vexes me."

The twilight women bowed and hurriedly left the room without a word. I felt heat rise to my face, luckily I managed to suppress it before Ganon noticed. He was treating my people like his personal slaves.

Ganondorf grabbed one of the goblets and filled it with the smooth, crimson liquid. He licked his lips at the sight of it; a shiver ran cold down my spine. The wine looked like blood.

"Here Midna, for you" he purred handing me the goblet.

I reached out to grab it and saw that my hand was shaking. I quickly brought it back and clutched it to my chest. Ganon simply laughed and set the wine gently down in front of me.

"You are too much fun Midna." He took a sip from his own goblet then turned his attention back to me "some things never change."

I growled under my breath and determinedly grasped my goblet roughly and took a sip, too angry to worry if it was poisoned or tampered with in any way. Ganondorf seemed too lost in his own mind at that moment to care.

Brought back from his thoughts he jerked his goblet back to his lips and downed the rest of it. He then began to pour himself another glass.

Sensing that my opportunity was quickly arriving I began to create conversation. "Why keep my people locked away" I began "why not just kill them, it would be easier wouldn't it?"

Ganon smiled "are you making a suggestion?"

Appalled at how that came out I decided to change course. "I mean, what use are they too you?"

Now he laughed, it was loud and humorless. More shivers ran down my spine and suddenly I didn't feel so good.

"Midna, Midna. Do you really think me as foolish as to give you any clue as to what my plans are for your little friends?" He faked a look of hurt "I am offended, truly."

The look on my face must have given me away at that moment because he nodded still chuckling to himself. I pushed back my look of defeat and decided to put my devilish attitude to work.

"You will always remain a fool" I said blatantly. "Link has defeated you before and he will do it again without as much as a sweat." I rested my chin on hands putting on a look of amusement "and you know it, you fear it."

Ganon fell silent, pure hatred plain on his face. He lifted his hand from the table and I cringed thinking he was going to strike me but instead it was much worse. He drew his sword.

"Fear" he cooed. "Yes, I do believe he will come to your aid given the chance. Which is why you are still alive, I'm sure you've already guessed." He raised his sword and brought it to my neck. I tried to struggle but found I was glued to my seat. "I cannot go to Hyrule to kill him for I have less power there; here though" he gestured all around him "your people are weak and easy to control. He dug the blade in a little, allowing drops of blood to dribble down my neck. "And the darkness, anger and hatred of your people feed my power."

"You will perish" I bit out "I'm counting on it."

He laughed and brought the blade from my neck to caress my check with it. "Blood. It's such a beautiful thing. The thrill you get from watching someone lose their life in a river of blood." He stood now so that he towered over me. "That's how I left him you know. Lying in a pool of his own blood."

I shivered "But he's still alive!"

"Are you so sure?" He then drew the sword across my cheek leaving an angry line of red in its wake. "You know, he got to see me take you before he passed out. Do you want to know what the brave hero was feeling at that moment?" His blade was removed and he brought it close to his face before glaring at me with cold, dead eyes "fear." Then he slid his tongue over the blade tasting the blood on it.

I hadn't realized that tears had sprung into my eyes and that I had stood up. All I wanted in that moment was to run, to get away from the monster before me. But I didn't. I was going to show him I had hope and even though I was now trapped in this dark world, I was going to be the light.

**(~0~)**

I was a hero. Heroes don't fail.

I had woken up to something wet sliding over my hand. I slowly cracked my eyes open getting used to the light before sitting up and ending up face to face with Louise. The fat Persian cat was sitting on my lap looking up at me with what looked like concern. I knew from my experience with her as a wolf that that's probably why she was here.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I reached out a hand and gently pet her head and rubbed behind her ears.

At that moment someone must have heard me because shortly after I heard rushing foot steps coming from outside the small bedroom I was in. It came down the hall and ran right into the room in a swish of purple and white.

"Link!" I heard a girl shout.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist and squeezing the air from my lungs. The cat let out a frustrated mew at being pushed away from my ministrations on her head.

"Link! I was so worried about you." The girl kept saying over and over.

I gasped at the pressure on my sword wound and immediately she let go. She grabbed my hands in hers and knelt down in front of me, placing her forehead against mine. Her hair draped around me like a brown tent.

"Zelda?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

She sat down on the bed beside me her eyes shadowing her emotions, sadness, distress, worry. I reached to touch her shoulder but stopped feeling more than a little awkward.

"It's okay Link." She brushed her hair out of her face and recomposed herself "I apologize for my outburst; I was just so…" she trailed off "worried about you. You looked so dead. I-" she took a deep breath "You saved me and I didn't want to see you die, not for me."

I tried helplessly to hide the look of confusion I was feeling but emotions were never a skill I'd mastered, especially when it came to women.

"I would die to save you any day, Zelda." I shrugged "it's what I do. I serve the Goddess whether or not the consequences are death."

"How Link?" she asked softly. "How do you have such courage?"

"I may be the hero chosen by the Goddess but I'm still human. I feel fear all the time." I continued choosing my words carefully "but the benefits of the many outweigh that of the few, I need to be fearless and brave because if I'm not then Hyrule falls."

Zelda smiled "Thank you Link, I feel much better. Sorry for putting you through that"

I nodded "it's no problem. I've dealt with worse things than cheering up a princess in distress."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zelda snickered. "Telma is ten times more upset about this than I am. I swear if she rubs that cat anymore it's going to have a bald spot."

"You're probably right. Well I'm going to get dressed; I have to get things sorted out and plan my next move. I've wasted enough time napping."

"Oh no you don't!" Zelda interjected.

"You mean you** don't** want me to get dressed?" Link said amused.

Only then did Zelda notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. She had hugged him and hadn't even noticed the feeling of the tight muscle under the skin there and the smooth, hard exterior of his chest and abdomen. She then realized she was staring and blushed. Link suppressed a smile.

"That's not what I meant" Zelda ground out flustered, turning away when she could feel the rising heat on her face. "Just don't take things too fast Link, you need rest." With that she left the room in a whirlwind of fabric.

Link looked back at Louise who had sat patiently on the ground beside the bed "Women" Link muttered pulling on a shirt.

**(~0~)**

I rushed back into the main room of the bar. Telma had kept it closed for us to eliminate any room for risk, though I'm sure we are pretty safe here. I needed to get away from things for a while and sat down at one of the tables. Shortly after two drinks were put on the table and Telma sat down across from me.

"So Link is awake?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes, he looks much better. He still needs rest but I don't think that there's anyone in the whole world that can convince him to stay a while longer to regain his strength."

She laughed "I sort of thought he would do that." She raised an eyebrow "but you're wrong if you think I can't keep him here. That boy needs someone to look after him; he's reckless and will end up killing himself before he actually dies by the enemy's hand."

"You are probably right. Though I can't help but wonder if that's why the Goddess chose him. Never have I ever seen such determination in a single person's heart."

"He cares about you greatly." She took a sip from her glass "did you two grow up together?"

I shook my head "we hardly know each other…yet…it feels like I've known him all my life."

Telma grunted "it would only make sense for the Goddess to make you two feel comfortable around each other."

"I suppose…"

Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hall and Link came lazily into the room. He was limping slightly which told me the wound still hurt when he moved.

Telma watched him closely as he approached "go easy on him Telma, he's had it rough" I said jokingly.

Telma swooped out of her seat and stood a few feet from Link. Link had his head bowed like he was too scared to meet her eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do child" Telma boomed.

Link looked up then, suppressing his pained expression but doing a bad job of it. "I-I um…I'm sorry."

"You'd better be boy. You scared the hell out of me and this poor girl. We thought you'd nearly bled to death." She let a smile take form on her lips "but I'm glad you're okay now."

Link breathed out a sigh of relief "thank you for the help and I really am sorry for putting you two through all this. It was my fault-"

"Nonsense child!" Telma roared. "You have saved us all and nearly got killed in the process, you have nothing more to give."

Link ran his hand through his messy hair "I guess, you're right."

Telma grunted "damn right I am."

"But" Link ground out "it isn't over."

"You'll get him Link. You will catch the bastard and send him back to whatever pit he crawled out of." She looked him over critically "but not right now, you need rest."

"But-" Link began to protest.

"No buts and no complaining. You're not helping anyone by passing out in a field somewhere due to your stupidity. Take a day" she pleaded "at least."

I laughed from where I was still sitting at the table. Seeing Link mothered like that was rather amusing.

Link gave me the evil eye "glad to see you're enjoying this Zelda."

"Oh I am."

**(~0~)**

Midna was feeling miserable. She wasn't able to sleep due to the overwhelming feeling that she was being watched and the thought of something happening to her while she was sleeping was unnerving. The shadow birds outside cawed loudly, the muttering of Bokoblins outside my door was annoying. Ganon hadn't come back to see me since we had dinner together. Feeling sick to my stomach after the confrontation with Ganondorf I was unable to neither eat very much nor find any useful information in my panicked state.

I walked lazily over to the window for what felt like the hundredth time. The dark, mottled landscape was beginning to frustrate me, being so used to the light world now; it was making my mood darker and more flustered. I quickly turned from the window and dove onto the bed noisily when I heard something clatter to the ground from underneath me.

I quickly got up and smoothed my robes before ducking to look under the frame of the bed and spotted something shiny lying on the ground. I reached for it and dragged it out from under the bed. I couldn't believe my luck. It was a dagger, it was about as long as my forearm, the metal gleamed black and had a black star carved into the blade. The hilt was made of wound steel that glowed green in the darkness. It was very nice.

I held the dagger out in front of me and made a few experimental diagonal slashes through the air. It was light enough for her to wield and very sharp. The only question was 'what was it doing hiding under the bed?" I shrugged the question off thinking that it was probably placed there as an emergency item for her.

I tucked it in the folds of my robes. Hope finally began to dawn where there was no light and I knew now, I had a chance.

**(~0~)**

**Ok, I'm tired. This chapter wasn't as exciting as I had hoped I could make it. I tried to weave some humor into this chapter because in the next few chapters it's going to get serious and there won't be much room for nonsense so please hang in there. Review, leave me praise or roast me, your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

The worst part of having to go to sleep, were the nightmares.

_My face was wet. I was laying on the ground and looking up at the starless sky while red rain clung to my hair and clothes and ran down my face. The rain I soon recognized as blood._

_I quickly got to my feat only to be face to face with Midna. Her expression was of complete sorrow but it soon morphed into what could only be described as hate, pure and unrelenting._

_She lifted a small jeweled dagger and plunged it into my chest. I let her; I wanted her to do it. Only death never came for me. Instead it was Midna who grasped at her chest and reeled back as a blotch of red began to slither its way down her body. She screamed and screamed at me to make it stop but all I could do was watch helplessly as she crumbled to the ground in a pool of blood._

_Suddenly a loud wail could be heard throughout the lonely field. I realized it was me. Finally freed from my cage of guilt and shock, I ran to where Midna lay unmoving. The dagger was still in my chest; I realized and pulled it out. _

_Midna was breathing shallowly and her eyes were unfocused but still held my attention. Her lips suddenly quirked up into a smile and she grabbed the front of my tunic and whispered in my ear "did you really think you could die and all of my pain would disappear?"_

_I felt tears threatening to spill. I shook my head "I'm just so sorry Midna, for everything. It was all my fault…I failed."_

_She snarled "you have to live with that now, knowing that you killed me. Not even death can save you from the guilt of letting me die."_

"_No! I shouted. I will find you and save you."_

"_Don't bother. You aren't a hero, you are a failure! You will always fail! You will fail me, you will fail Zelda, and you will fail the Goddesses!" Then her demeanor changed to that of amusement and she laughed morbidly "I am not Midna though." She pursed her lips into a pout "I am but only a dream."_

_I stared confused when suddenly she shrieked with laughter and began to float in the air above. Her face was shadowed with the night and her laughter boomed all around like thunder. Suddenly she stopped floating and stared down evilly upon me, her face twitching and focusing and unfocusing until it was no longer Midna but Ganondorf himself._

_I began to run. I had to get away from this awful dream. But then his hands were around my throat and I was looking up into his murderous and hateful eyes._

"_You want to save her hero?" he cooed. "Come and get her." _

_The shrieking wails of a woman then escort me through the dark tunnel back to consciousness along with the whisper of "goodnight hero" as the final remnants of the nightmare._

**(~0~)**

Link woke to a loud banging on the door, it was Zelda. I quickly wiped the lingering tears still on my face and in my eyes and recomposed myself before muttering "come in" and allowing Zelda to enter.

She walked over to the side of the bed with her hands on her hips looking at me expectantly. When I didn't say anything she sighed and sat down beside me.

"I heard you screaming again." She looked pleadingly into my eyes "tell me what's wrong Link! I can help, Telma can help. I've been listening to you have those tortured dreams of who knows what and doing nothing for too long already. You can tell me Link, please."

I ran my hand through my hair restlessly. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her. A thought suddenly crossed my mind 'what if she's been having nightmares too?' I sighed and looked back at Zelda who sat staring at me patiently.

"I've been having dreams about Midna." When it came out I was surprised at how tender my voice sounded, must have been from the screaming.

Zelda nodded "and?"

I sighed realizing how much harder this was feeling. "She was telling me that I had a right to feel guilty and that I was destined to fail everyone I cared about." I decided to leave out the gory details like the stabbing and the blood rain. "Then she turns into Ganondorf and he tells me to come and rescue her. Her screams are the last thing I hear before I wake up" I choked, surprised once again by the emotion this was eliciting from me.

Zelda's fingers entwined in mine, we hadn't stopped staring at each other the whole time and we remained like that for a while after. Her eyes filled with sympathy and horror from what I'd just told her and mine reflecting the sorrow and pain I'd felt in the dream.

She was the first to turn away. "I don't know what to say Link."

I nodded "you don't have to say anything, the dream was right…about everything." I got up and headed for the door when something caught my wrist. Zelda was looking desperately into my eyes.

"Link…you can't" a tear slipped down her cheek. She pulled me closer and shut her eyes.

We were only a few inches apart now and the closeness was beginning to make me uncomfortable. Suddenly she leaned forward, her lips grazing my cheek.

"Promise me this Link" she whispered in my ear.

I shivered slightly not sure what to think of this. I barely knew her yet…this seemed so perfect. It felt like it was supposed to be this way.

"Don't blame yourself. We will save her together." Then she backed away smiling at me warmly.

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in place by her actions, by her words but I felt better. I nodded "I promise."

"Good. I had something else I wanted to talk to you about." She pulled a small book from behind her back.

I was so consumed in everything that had happened I hadn't even noticed she had a book with her. "What is it?" I asked, coming back into hero mode.

"I was doing some research and remembered this book I had read. I went back to the castle while you were sleeping to retrieve it."

Anger seeped into my expression "alone!?"

"No, I had guards with me but that's besides the point." She gave me a warning look telling me that she didn't want to discuss this further before continuing "It actually says something about the prophecy if the hero fails to defeat Ganondorf." She opened the book and turned to a page with a picture of a green clad boy lying in a field with an amber sky swirling above. Ganondorf was floating above him looking up towards the sky. "It looks exactly like what had actually happened doesn't it?"

I nodded solemnly remembering that night, how I'd failed my own destiny and my friend was captured as a result. I relaxed my fists realizing that they had been clenched tightly at my sides.

"My point is this. There is good news and bad news about this side of the prophecy." She took a deep breath before continuing "the bad news is that your Master Sword is no longer adequate enough to defeat Ganondorf due to him having acquired his full power and the fact he has even more power in the Twilight Realm. The good news is that I know how to defeat him."

I had been listening intently the whole time and was kind of disappointed that I couldn't just go straight to the Twilight Realm and kill Ganondorf right away. "So how do I defeat him?"

"The legend states that long ago a hero had failed to defeat Ganondorf as you just did and did too in fact, need more power to defeat Ganondorf. So he prayed to the Goddesses for help and so they sent down to him three items, a bottle of heavenly water, a bottle of divine fire, and a song blessed by the Goddesses themselves. The hero performed the blessing on the Master Sword using the items given and returned to defeat Ganondorf."

"Ok" I shrugged "where are the items?"

"That's the thing Link" Zelda continued reading "the items were then hidden by the hero in separate locations that no body knows about. He left three riddles to guide the hero that ever has need of them to the items. The problem is that it doesn't show what the riddles are and I have no idea where to look."

I propped my elbows on my knees deep in thought. I could tell that Zelda was doing the same when Telma suddenly entered the room.

"You kids doing all right?" she frowned "the bar seemed too quiet all of a sudden."

Zelda nodded "we are just discussing our plan to defeat Ganondorf."

"Oh" she mused "does it have something to do with that book you went back for?"

"Yeah, I think we almost have it figured out." She paused. "Telma? Would you mind if Link and I went to the library to do a bit more research?"

She shifted uncomfortably and seemed to be at war with the thought of us going alone. Finally she sighed. "Link, are you sure you are up for this?"

I nodded "if I can't handle the library then I most definitely can't defeat Ganondorf."

Telma chuckled softly "I suppose you have a point. Just stay safe you two and no leaving the castle walls without at least letting me know." She turned and walked back down the hall "and I expect you two back for dinner!"

Zelda laughed to herself "I like her this way."

"Glad one of us does." I found myself laughing too "almost makes me glad I don't have any parents to boss me around."

Zelda sat up and closed her book "are we going to the library then?"

I nodded "I just have to gather my things; I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, I'll wait for you by the door." She ran out the door leaving me to my own thoughts.

**(~0~)**

Zelda only waited about ten minutes before Link came back fully equipped. His wild hair was stuck back under his familiar green hat and his face was set with determination.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded "let's go."

They weaved through the alleys around Castle Town until they came across a rustic looking shop with wooden framed windows, red brickwork and brown dusted tiles. Stone steps led up to the door with rusty railings guiding the way.

Link was the first to open the door and walk inside. When I emerged into the building I had to stifle a gasp as I took in my surroundings. Big black wall sconces trailed the walls and shadowed the multitude of old shelves that littered the entire building. A balcony sat on the opposite end of the room with a spiral stair case leading up to it. On the balcony sat a single person at a wooden desk with two stacks of books set neatly on either side of him. He looked highly engrossed in what he was doing and didn't even look up as we entered.

I had been so caught up in the building's architecture that I hadn't heard Link whisper my name until he lightly tapped my shoulder waking me up from my awe induced trance.

"Where would we find information on the Goddesses?" Link whispered harshly.

"Probably in the rare books section." I whispered back. Then I saw a lady approach us and bow respectfully at my feet.

"Can I help you two?" she said a little too loudly disturbing some of the customers.

"Yes. Would I by any chance be able to see the rare books section?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, of course. Any thing for the Princess" she then seemed to notice Link. She gave him a distasteful look up and down before asking "who's this?"

"He is Link. He is in charge of protecting me." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. The lady seemed to register it.

"Of course, just don't…" she paused, a frown on her face "break anything."

Link seemed oblivious to the fact that she was talking about him and just smiled politely. "I'll try to keep her out of trouble."

I snorted "let's just go already."

The lady turned swiftly away and began walking towards a door on the left all the while talking about what a pleasure it was to meet her. When we reached the door the lady pulled out a set of keys and stuck one of them into the lock and turned the knob. The door silently creaked open.

I followed the lady quietly before coming to a halt beside her at a shelf that was labeled "Rare". She then glared at Link once more and smiled at me before leaving and shutting us alone inside.

Link snorted "what was that lady's problem. She obviously doesn't like me."

I guffawed "you mean you were aware that she meant you when you said you would keep me out of trouble?"

"It wasn't necessarily a lie."

I growled before grabbing a pile of books off the shelf and shoving them into Link's chest, he scrambled not to drop them.

"Start looking."

**(~0~)**

Midna stood eagerly beside the door to her room. It would be any minute now before another brute did his routine check up on me. I smiled while shaking with anticipation, this was it, I was getting out.

Foot steps could be heard coming hastily up the stairs now. I squeezed the hilt of the dagger tighter in my palm. Three seconds, two, one.

The Bokoblin unlocked the door and unsuspectingly walked past me and into the room. Before he could register my absence I had drawn the blade across his throat and watched as his blood pooled around his limp body. I dragged his body further into my room and snagged the keys off his belt before closing the door behind me and walking down the hall.

I climbed carefully down the steps leading to the main hall. I listened intently for any foot steps that may signal an approaching enemy but found none. I quickened my pace.

When I got down to the hall and burst out into the throne room I couldn't help but feel this was too easy. There the door was that led to my freedom and no guards had come by and no signs of Ganondorf could be seen. Realizing that I didn't have much a choice I bolted for the door and yanked it open. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I popped outside to an empty sky and no Shadow Beasts in sight. Though, I did see my people. They were littered around the streets, gazing emptily forward, unmoving and as dead as zombies. There faces looked similar to those of Shadow Beats and I couldn't suppress the rising anger I felt or the panic of knowing deep down that this was a trap from boiling over.

I sprinted forward. I ran past my people and down the streets toward the Mirror. Its radiant glow beckoned me to freedom and I ascended the stairs leading to it. Just as I was about to climb the final step I found I could not move and from behind me, a low chuckle cut through the silence like a dagger.

"I knew it was too easy" I said quietly.

"Midna, Midna. What fun." He teased "I see you found that dagger I left you. Thank you for finding it, I needed the amusement."

"You left it there? This was all just for your amusement?"

"Of course. I did say I took all the weapons from your room did I not? And I feel so bored what with your little hero taking his sweet time getting here." He flicked his fingers and I was slowly floating towards him "I think its time your friend had a little encouragement, don't you think?"

"Don't hurt him you bastard!" I screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, just leave him a message." He smiled before throwing me harshly to a group of Bokoblins.

All that was left was the dagger hanging in the air before vanishing. The Bokoblins grabbed me roughly before leading me back to my room. I didn't struggle and I didn't protest because through all of this, Ganondorf was too cocky to notice one small detail…I still had the key.

**(~0~)**

Link was pounding his aching skull into the wooden desk that had now become his prison. Zelda had insisted that we not leave until we found something to help us and we had been here for hours already. Telma was undoubtedly getting worried by now and my stomach had been growling the whole time.

Zelda then came back to my desk with another stack of books. "I need you to put these books back for me. If you're not going to read then you might as well be helpful."

I eagerly grabbed the pile and scuttled off to one of the empty shelves to deposit the books. Behind me I could have sworn I heard Zelda laugh quietly to herself. I looked at the lower binding of the first book and looked for the symbol that would indicate which shelf it belonged on.

I put the first book in the Goddesses section. The next book was massive and had a Triforce symbol on it so it went in the Prophecy section right next to the Goddesses section. The third book which was called The Gift of Forgiveness belonged on the shelf labeled Legends. So I gently slid it on to the shelf when I heard a click.

I caught movement above my head and saw that a book had popped half way off the shelf. "Hey Zelda!" I called "you may want to check this out."

"What is it now?" she said as she hurriedly scampered next to me.

I explained the clicking and the book popping out. A smile finally worked its way across her face. She reached up and grabbed the book almost hungrily before leading the way back to the desk. She shoved the other books aside and set the one we found in their place.

Upon further examination of the book I noticed there was a lock on the side of the book preventing us from opening it. Zelda noticed too and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Did you see a key anywhere by any chance?" she asked dejectedly.

I shook my head "unfortunately, no." then it came to me "I have an idea though."

I rushed over to the same shelf where I got the book and stuffed it back in its original spot. Another click sounded and this time a section of the shelf slid open revealing a compartment in the back and sure enough it had a key in it.

"Link" Zelda breathed "how did you?"

I shrugged "just a hunch."

We once again went back to the desk and laid the book down. Zelda stuck the key in the lock and turned. The book sprung open only to reveal that it wasn't actually a book. In fact it was another compartment. The pages were cut in a square so that a wad of paper could be stuffed into it. Zelda took out the wad of paper and unfolded it.

"What is it Zelda? Are the riddles there?" I asked expectantly.

She stifled a giggle and began a little dance. I looked at her questioningly and she stopped dancing, her face blazing red.

"It is um…what we were looking for. There are three paragraphs each containing a riddle, though making sense of them will have to wait till tonight. It's already late."

I nodded "Ok, let's go."

"Find everything?" a voice sounded from behind.

We both turned towards the voice to see the women standing by the door. She was smiling at Zelda and ignoring me.

"We are closing soon so I need you two to-" Suddenly she flew into the air and began twitching uncontrollably. She was gagging and thrashing like something had taken hold of her and was attacking her. I drew my sword and pushed Zelda behind me. The women suddenly went still, still floating in the air. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes had rolled back into her head and were pure white. She then began speaking in a voice not her own. "Little hero, I bring a message." She spoke.

I recognized the voice as Ganondorf's and had to hold back the rage that was now threatening to boil over. Then a shiver ran down my spine as to the acknowledgment that he knew where to find us and now had an innocent lady at his mercy.

"I have grown tiresome of waiting for you to show up and fight me. So I bring you this message. You have three days to come to the Twilight Realm and fight me or Midna dies!"

I shouted "you monster! Don't you dare touch her."

The women smiled "that Link is up to you."

Then the women fell gently to her feet and her eyes went back to normal. "-leave the library." She finished.

Zelda and I still had our mouths hanging open in shock.

"Are you two okay?" the women said still smiling "you look as if you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head before Zelda could say anything "we are just leaving."

The women led the way out and shut the library door behind us. I looked at Zelda unbelieving and she returned the gesture as well.

"I think we had better hurry back to Telma's."

**(~0~)**

**Hope this was more exciting for you all. I understand I have bent the storyline a lot so for those who can't handle it, please don't read. I don't want to hear criticism about it, it isn't a mistake. My imagination has taken hold of the story and is madly running with it. Have a wonderful life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Next chapter is up and ready, enjoy!**

**(~0~)**

When Zelda and I arrived back at Telma's Bar we found her in the kitchen making dinner. She seemed surprised that we were actually on time but masked it quickly with a warm smile.

Zelda brought her up to date as we devoured the amazing array of food strewn across the table. Telma listened contently without any interruptions even when Zelda continued onto the disturbing news of Midna and the time limit we now have to complete the riddles and save Midna and the Twilight Realm. Telma merely nodded before asking the daunting question we've been avoiding since our return.

"What's your plan?"

Zelda sighed before pulling out the book and laying it gingerly on the table. "I honestly don't know. There are three riddles and we have three days to solve them starting in the morning."

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my head back in the chair. Having to go through all this was already a challenge, having to do it in three days was beginning to feel near impossible. The weight and stress of everything that happened in the library was beginning to take its toll on me and an aching exhaustion had begun creeping into my bones making me feel a ton heavier. My mood was souring with every passing second and the next words that came from Zelda's mouth didn't help at all.

"I suggest" Zelda began "that we take the rest of the evening to look over the riddles and try to get a location for tomorrow."

My whole demeanor visual plummeted at her words. I really wanted to go to bed early, I needed it. Mentally and physically.

Zelda smiled lightly in sympathy. "I think if we have any chance of doing this we should take it a day at a time. There's no point in doing everything in one day, he's given us three so let's use them. We will head out early tomorrow morning to the first location, granted that we have even discovered it. Then we will use the remainder of that evening to figure out the second location and move out the following day and so forth."

I nodded thankfully regarding the fact that without Zelda I would be getting nowhere. "So let's take a look at those riddles."

"Alright" said Zelda. She flipped the cover of the book to the first page where only a few set of lines covered half the page.

"Is that it?" I asked skeptically. "That's quite the book for only having a few short sentences."

"I agree. I think this may have been a journal of some kind. She pointed out the jagged edges of torn paper along the inside of the binding just behind the first page. "my thoughts were that whoever this belonged to, most likely the chosen hero before you, discarded the pages with actual entries on them before storing it in the Hyrule Library." She flipped ahead then, revealing that all the pages behind the one with the riddles had nothing on them.

I nodded "what are the riddles?" The clock across the room said it was just past 11:30pm so I was eager to get this over with.

Zelda cleared her throat before melodically reading the sentences out loud to Telma and I. "Head to the village that earth shelters in its palm, with a daughter but no son.

That is dead to many but lives for only one."

Amused I propped my chin on my palm resting my elbow on the table and tried to picture this village that the riddle was referring to. I quickly scanned my memory bank for any place I could think of that would match this description. Quickly I found there was none. All the villages I knew had a sun but the way its spelt would suggest its talking about a person. I sighed; every village also seemed to have sons as well. One thing puzzled me as well, the village that stays alive for only one? This is making no sense.

"Link, I can't figure this out. I don't think that I've ever heard of a village pertaining to this description" Zelda said dejectedly.

"I know and it's getting late." I made one frantic sweep through the lines on the page before sighing restlessly and slamming my head, a bit too roughly, into the table. I could feel Zelda losing her patience with me.

"Come on Link, get it together. I haven't seen you act like this before when you're off adventuring. You're usually able to keep it together for days upon end and now you're completely out of it after a few hours of reading?"

I could feel heat rising to my face. Who was she to accuse me of being childish for wanting to sleep when all she's had to do, while I'm running all over hell half acres for her, is sit around and do nothing.

For a moment I thought about saying that. Then I remembered the time I first met her. I was in wolf form then, I had just escaped the dungeon those shadow beasts had held me after I'd been pulled through the curtain of twilight. She was gazing out into the land she'd grown up in, shadowed, demented, and dead as it had become. I remember seeing her face for the first time. I thought she was gorgeous from the first moment I'd seen her, she stood strong despite the circumstances. Her eyes held a mix of defiance and fear, the rest of her cloaked from view. I then thought back to that night when she sacrificed herself to save Midna and when Ganondorf possessed her for his own gain like some puppet unwillingly doing whatever its controller wished of it. In truth, I had no right to say that she'd been through nothing because she had, in some instances, more than me.

I was about to apologize when Zelda's voice broke through the silence I hadn't realized had been building for a little over two minutes. Her words crumbled whatever anger I'd felt before.

"I'm sorry Link; I had no right to say that. You've been through hell for me for a long time."

She looked like she was about to say something else when I intervened. "Neither of us have the right to say we haven't been through anything. We've both been through hell recently and this is just us trying to pin our fear and guilt and frustration on one another as a form of release. So Zelda, I'm sorry. This isn't my specialty, but I should try to be a little more helpful."

Something in Zelda briefly sparked and then distinguished. She nodded quietly before gaining her composure and turning her attention back to the journal.

"Maybe there is something we're missing" Zelda finally spoke. "I think that we are just over looking it."

"Yeah but why try to send us to a village that doesn't exist?" I remarked doubtfully.

"Maybe" Telma mused "we just haven't discovered it yet."

Zelda and I both visually blushed at the realization that Telma had been sitting across the table from us the whole time. Telma only mildly chuckled to herself before exclaiming that she was going to bed before heading down the hall with Louise in tow.

It was for another twenty minutes that Zelda and I mulled over the information in the book before we found something. Of course it was Zelda that figured it out first.

"Of course!" Zelda piped out, summoning Link from his half dazed trance. "The Hidden Village! Its not that no one had discovered it it's just that no one really remembers it. I'm shocked; even I was beginning to forget."

I sat up struggling with effort to escape my cage of lethargy. "What about it? I get the whole being in the earths palm or whatever but what of the daughter and son thing?"

Zelda pondered it for a moment repeating it gently over again. "With a daughter but no son, with a daughter but no son, with a daughter but no-" and in that moment it became apparent to me.

"Impaz." I smiled at my clever genius. Zelda just shook her head confused before recalling the lady I'd told her about that lives in the Hidden Village.

"She's the lady that you told me about that lives in the Hidden Village by herself. A daughter but no son." She smiled and continued on with the answer to our next question. "She stayed in the village waiting for the hero so she could give him the Ancient Sky Book. The village stays alive to serve the chosen one"

"So you're saying that the someone is me?" I asked a little bashfully.

Zelda nodded "I guess we have our setting. Only thing is that it doesn't mention where in the Hidden Village the first item is." Then Zelda frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well we don't even know what the first item will be; it doesn't exactly give us an order in which you find them."

I sighed "figure it out when we get there?"

Zelda nodded "I'm too tired to toy with this anymore."

I visually perked up "sleep?"

Zelda laughed lightly "sleep."

**(~0~)**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I thought to myself as I continued my frantic pacing all around my room. I had been escorted back up the stairs to my room when I'd found the key was gone; Ganondorf had once again been toying with me.

I lashed out, kicking the side of my bed. My foot throbbed but I didn't care, I was too angry. How could I have been so naïve as to think he would just hand over the key to freedom? Maybe that's what he was trying to show me, I am just too naïve and foolish to be Princess of the Twilight Realm. I then shook my head remembering the lost gazes of the ones who were once my people and the way Ganondorf dismissed Shaylyn like she was no more than a slave at his dispense. I would not give up, I was not much of a Princess when I was under the curse Zant put on me but now that I am in my true form, I am as much of the Princess that once ruled this kingdom as I ever was.

A knock on the door brought me back to the solemn situation I was in. A hand shook the door knob and then entered followed by the rest of Shaylyn, she closed the door softly behind her. I noticed then that she was carrying a tray of food to me, her head low, eyes cast downward. At least I wouldn't have to dine with Ganondorf again. Then something in my mind switched, the way she held the tray of food tightly in her hands, the slight tremble of her legs, and the uneven breaths she released. I could tell even before she began crying that something had happened.

She dropped the tray and collapsed to her knees before me. I too lowered my self down and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "What did he do?" I asked a little more than seriously.

She slowly lifted her head to look into my eyes. Her face was wet with tears and her face was etched with sorrow. "I-I was cleaning up when he c-came up from behind me unexpectedly. I was startled and spilt the bucket of water I had been using for cleaning" She paused to gain some more composure. "He said it was an act of defiance towards my King and took me down into the dungeon where he keeps more people captive, the less agreeable ones. I saw my husband, I didn't even know he knew…" she trailed off losing whatever composure she had gained. Her tears flowed heavy with sadness and memory. "He killed him."

I unclenched my fists and helped the women to her feet. She didn't meet my eyes but I was determined to meet hers. "I will get us out of here, all of us. As your rightful Princess and ruler, I promise."

**(~0~)**

**I know, I know, it was quite short and more than a little uneventful. There's just going to be a lot of stuff crammed into the next coming chapters so I want to keep the story slow before all chaos breaks loose. Hope you enjoyed and I give hugs to all those who reviewed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's my lame excuse for taking so long. School has just begun again so I was very busy and in need of a well deserved break from everything. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**(~0~)**

The sun had just begun to peek out from the horizon when I woke. It was early but I enjoy relishing in the golden glow of a brand new day. Red and a dull purple spread out from the bottom of the sun and wrapped itself around the sky like a blanket. It made me think of death. The way the life blood of every creature he'd killed as it slowly pooled beneath their quivering life forms. I shuddered, a beautiful portrait of life and death, a new day and the possibility of the end of that glorious light.

"Link," Zelda entered the room.

The first thing he noticed was that she was dressed in garments non to similar to his own, it was probably more ideal than the dresses she normally adorned. She wore brown leggings with knee high boots, a brown long sleeve under shirt with a sleeveless blue tunic over top.

She giggled lightly, seemingly noticing my reaction, and spun in a quick twirl. "Not what I usually wear. I feel like a boy," she self-consciously began fidgeting with an imaginary lock of her hair which was now twisted up into a braid that ran down her back.

"No, not at all," I smiled encouragingly understanding that for a women, especially that of Zelda's status, was not used to wearing "boy" clothes. Normally only the peasant girls would wear such clothes and Zelda is far from being a peasant. "I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

A sinister smile crept over Zelda's face "really?"

My cheeks flourished with red "well…yeah. I-I mean you're very beautiful, Princess." I couldn't believe I'd just said that. Of all the things to say to the Princess, she doesn't care what you think of her you should just mind your own business, focus on the quest at hand. "I think we should start focusing on the matter at hand. Are you ready to go?"

Zelda cleared her throat rather noisily before answering "yes, I have a pack with various items like food, canteens of water, potions, a fairy, and a copy of the riddles incase we lose it."

"Good," I walked towards the door before I felt a hand grasp my arm rather tightly. I turned around to be met with the frightened eyes of Zelda.

"Link, I…it uses a lot of my energy to use magic all the time so I think I should," Zelda pulled back her hand to reveal the sheath at her side and the short sword tucked snugly inside, my eyes met hers with concern "try using a blade. I've had some training with sword play and I can still use some defensive magic to help keep you safe, I just think it would be a good idea." She lowered her head with embarrassment and turned to leave before I grabbed her gently around the arm.

"Zelda. I think it's a good idea, really. You are brave and strong and I don't doubt for a second, especially after all this, that you can't hold your own out there." She smiled brightly, "but I know it's not your forte and that you will require assistance. You may be trained but that doesn't even begin to prepare you for what's out there. regardless, a stubborn, relentless Zelda is a lot more use to me than a worn out Zelda, so yes, I agree but it is my first and foremost job to protect you so just promise me you'll accept my lead?" I realized then how close we were, I was only a few mere inches from her face with my hand still clasped loosely around her arm, she withdrew slowly.

"Thank you Link. I promise to let you protect me and to follow your lead. After all, that's what you're here for isn't it, hero."

Flashbacks from the nightmare with Midna suddenly came flooding back like the bitter sting of steel. _Failure, failure, I failed, fail, fail, fail. 'Good night, hero.' Fail, fail, fail, failure. '__You aren't a hero, you are a failure! You will always fail! You will fail me, you will fail Zelda, and you will fail the Goddesses!'_

_"Link? Hey, are you feeling okay?"_

_A hand was shaking my shoulder, wake up you idiot! "Huh? W-What's up?"_

_"You tell me. You suddenly froze and went paper-white, I thought you'd faint." She gave me a painfully slow once over, "you sure you're going to be okay to go out today?"_

_I nodded vigorously, "of course, it's nothing to fret about, I'm just a bit hungry."_

_She narrowed her eyes at my answer obviously not swayed but accepting it nonetheless. "Okay, meet me in the bar in ten minutes. I will have Telma prepare you a sandwich before we go," and with that she was gone from the room and I was once again left in the golden glow of sunlight._

_I walked lightly over to the mirror on the far wall of the bedroom. The man looking back at me was not the brave, selfless, daring man I'd come to know my whole life. This man was pale and had dark rings under his terror filled eyes, I sighed with stress. This was not me, I have to get over that dream, I don't understand what's going on with me- no! Scratch that, I know exactly what is going on with me; I just don't like admitting to it, I am scared. _

**(~0~)**

Maybe I really was hungry because I feel loads better. After eating the sandwich that Telma made I felt lighter and more equipped, Zelda seemed to notice as well as her attitude toward me seemed to perk up substantially.

"You kids gonna head out now?" Telma inquired from behind the bar counter where she was busy scrubbing away at a giant soup pot.

"Yeah," Zelda said as she reached down and slung her pack over her shoulder, "I think we're ready now, thanks Telma."

"No problem your Highness. Hey Link, you take care of her will you?"

"Always. Thanks for the food, it was really good," Zelda and I both waved before exiting the bar.

When we got through the maze of Castle Town we found ourselves standing out before Hyrule Field. Memories of being attacked by those Bulblins sent a chill up my spine but no worries, this time we are ready for them.

I quickly pulled out Llia's Charm and played the Horse Call to summon Epona to my side. When I heard that familiar whinny my spirits immediately lifted, I'd really missed her. As I mounted the strong horse and put an arm around her neck listening to the deep snorting and intake of breath I knew she'd missed me too. I then reached out my hand so Zelda could take it and pull herself onto the horse behind me, her arms wrapped snugly around my mid-section. Fore some reason my heart beat two times faster.

As we rode on toward the Bridge of Eldin I relished in the feeling of freedom and the wind blowing through my hair. It was around noon hour right now so the wind was the right mix of warm and chill, it felt good to be out again.

A giggle drew my attention behind me, of course I couldn't look back but I felt it, is she okay? Then one of her arms left my waist and I realized she'd been enjoying this freedom as much as I am. We both needed this.

"Hey Link! Can she go any faster?!" Zelda called through her thick layer of laughter.

I bent down so that my lips were close to Epona's ear, "you think we can show her a good time?" Epona snorted in reply and with seemingly new energy, doubled her speed. Zelda's laughter could be heard all around me and was as comforting as a warm blanket surrounding me on a cold winter day. Then we reached the bridge.

I halted Epona to a stop and felt Zelda's arm quickly retreat back to my waist in an attempt not to fall off. I silently apologized for the abrupt stop but she seemed to realize why when she spotted the bridge layed out before us.

"That's the Bridge of Eldin? It's pretty." Zelda remarked quietly.

I nodded, "yeah but there are some Bulblin archers up ahead that sit on the mountain ledges waiting to target any passersby that may get too close."

"So what do we do?"

I pulled out my bow and sent Epona into a light canter across the bridge, "I target them before they can target us."

As we crossed past halfway I could make out the outlines of crouched figures on the mountain ahead. I drew back the string, wary not to elbow Zelda in the face, and let the first arrow fly. It met its mark right through the first Bulblin's throat alerting the other Bulblins to my presence. There are a total of four now and immediately I sent out another volley of arrows, each ending up being a little short or missing the ever cunning Bulblins.

One of the remaining Bulblins launched an arrow that just barely missed my shoulder, I felt Zelda jump slightly behind me. I let fly another three arrows, the first hitting another Bulblin in the head and the third hitting one in the shoulder. The one hit in the shoulder flailed around in pain before turning hateful eyes on me and running away with one hand clamped over its bloodied shoulder. Shortly after, I managed to kill the other Bulblin and make it to the cave entrance to the Hidden Village.

"This is it Link?" Zelda asked skeptically from behind me.

"Yeah, it used to be blocked by boulders but I managed to clear those away." Before entering the cave I did I quick sweep of the area for that Bulblin, I didn't like the idea of it lurking around. But other than some storm clouds in the distance, there was nothing, so with Zelda in tow, we entered the village.

The village is as quiet as it usually is with the occasional cat here and there. The buildings are all rustic looking and falling apart and the remains of the Bulblin watch tower remains but other than that it is empty.

"Wow, talk about ghost town," Zelda muttered absentmindedly behind me. She was taking in the detail of the houses and the history etched in the surrounding area and its inhabitance.

"Impaz' house is that one at the very back. She is quite cautious when it comes to letting people in so let me do the talking." Zelda nodded, her hand gripped tightly on the hilt of the short sword, I noticed I had done the same.

I stepped up to the front door and rapped nosily on the old wood. I waited for a few seconds before I heard shuffling and an incoherent, "Get away… here…whoever… are!"

"Impaz, its Link! Can I come in, I've come to ask you something important," I asked as politely as I could while having to raise my voice. More shuffling could be heard and then the door knob jittered a bit before the door opened a crack revealing aging eyes and a wrinkled complexion.

"Link? Link, it is you! Why what are you doing here?" She replied before opening the door and letting Zelda and I slip in. "Oh! And I see you've brought the Princess with you, it's an honor your Highness," Impaz bowed respectfully and Zelda kindly in turn.

"No, the honor is mine. I have heard great things about you."

"Ha! Old storied about an old women, nothing more child," she smiled "but that's not why you've come."

"You know why we're here?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do and do not fret young man; you will defeat him in time." Impaz hobbled over to a chair and gestured for us to sit down as well. As I sat one of her cats jumped onto my lap and began purring.

"That is not the only reason we are here Impaz," said Zelda lightly.

Impaz nodded "I too have heard about the prophecy and the hero who prayed for the blessing that would allow him a second shot at defeating Ganondorf and I know of what you seek." Impaz got up and hobbled over to a small chest sitting on a shelf stuffed in the corner of the room. It is black and embroidered with many symbols and covered in dust, it looks ancient. She sat back down and handed the chest over to me. "The ancient Sky Book was not the only thing left with me to keep for the chosen one, the Heavenly Water.

I looked towards Zelda and when she nodded I continued to unclasp the chest. Inside was a small bottle cradled in some red cloth, it appeared to be filled with water but the water seemed to have a kind of blue glow, it felt powerful. "So this is the Heavenly Water?"

Impaz nodded, "I will give it to you Link but do not think that finding the other two will be this easy. Each item was said to be given a challenge involving wisdom, power, and courage. You found the Heavenly water by solving the riddle and asking me, the wise old lady, she chuckled. Therefore you have completed wisdom."

"You mentioned challenges, what do you mean?" Zelda asked timidly while taking the bottle from me to examine it herself.

"I mean a task. For example, a task for courage may mean walking across a melting lake or drinking an unidentifiable potion. You have to prove yourself to achieve what you seek or anyone could find it."

Zelda rolled the bottle around in her hands, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Anyway, it is getting late and I'm pretty sure that it's going to rain," Impaz got up from her seat and took the cat off my lap and caressed it in her arms.

"She's right Link, it will be dark an about an hour," Zelda and I both got up simultaneously. She tucked the chest inside of her pack before thanking Impaz and heading for the front door.

"Thank you Impaz." I regarded her thoughtfully with a wave before opening the front door and following Zelda outside.

We didn't get very far before it started to poor and thunder began to boom with lightening filling the sky with venomous strips of white. Zelda and I managed to set up a small tent before the rain started and now sat squished side by side in the small space. That space was now even more cramped since Zelda refused to leave Epona outside so she lay behind us as a kind of back rest. She had to crouch low though in order to fit.

In the tent it had been quiet for a long time and the awkwardness was starting to kill me. The only sound was Epona's breath and the sound rain spalattering on the roof. I could sense the quiet was bugging Zelda too so I decided to make light conversation.

"So," We both muttered at the same time. Zelda chuckled lightly while I sat blushing like a ripening tomato.

"You go ahead," she offered. But I was not feeling like talking anymore. Whatever speech I'd thought up before was long forgotten through worry and I just sat quietly before shouting the first thing that came to mind.

"So do you like swords?!"

She laughed again, "not really. Do you like swords?"

I scratched nervously behind my head, _what's gotten into you_, "Well, yeah. Ever since I was little I practiced swordsmanship."

"Why?"

"Uhhh well…because my parents left…I was alone. Some of the other kids would sometimes pick on me so I decided that if I was to grow up to be big and brave then I'd best know how to take care of my enemies."

"Oh," Zelda went quiet for a few more minutes. "I didn't know that's why you learned how to fight."

I nodded, "it's okay, most people know this about me, it's no secret." The silence began to thicken between us. _Ask her something that is about her, women like talking about themselves. _"Where'd you learn how to fight?" _Idiot, women don't like weapons! Ask her about jewelry or something!_

"Actually," Zelda interjected, "I was never really taught, I tried to teach myself. I just said that I was trained to try to convince you to let me use a sword."

"What? Why?"

"Because," she sighed and put her head in her lap, "I hate feeling useless, like all you ever do is fight and fight while I do nothing so this was my chance to prove myself to you that I'm not just some weak little princess."

I smiled, "you are trying to prove yourself to me? That's all I've been doing for you. I mean you are so brave to stand up to Ganondorf like that to save your people and the way you shot that light arrow to help me defeat Ganon, that was all pretty crazy stuff for a princess."

She raised her head slightly, I smile on her face. "You really think so?"

I got up on my knees and grabbed her hand in mine, "come with me." She complied following me out into the rain. I led her a little ways from the tent and then let go and walked up behind her. She didn't turn around to face me or move at all when I unsheathed her sword and wrapped both my arms around her waist so that the sword was held out before her. I then used my other hand to guide hers to the hilt.

"Grip it firmly to reduce the chance of getting it knocked from your hand and make sure those fingers are tight so that the rain doesn't make the sword slip from your grasp, there you go." I then began arranging her arms in a fighting stance and using my feet to position her legs at the right width apart and at the right angle. After I was done I walked about ten paces away from her, my own sword in hand, "now, show me your training."

Zelda smiled, her hair coming apart from its braid and forming a tangled nest around her face. She then ran forwards stepping to the left and sweeping in a wide arc at my legs. I lowered my sword and blocked pushing her a ways back with my sword edge. She quickly recovered though and began forward and backward slashing making sloppy left and right strikes, I blocked each one with ease.

Seemingly frustrated now, Zelda then raised her sword above her head and took one final strike at me and I backed up at the last moment sending the blade into the dirt. Before she could recover I kicked the hilt from her hand using the slippery rain as an ally.

Zelda stared at her blade lying a few feet away and then charged at me wrestling me to the ground in a flourish of hair and soggy clothing. In shock, I lay on the ground with Zelda on top of me and watched her with amusement as she wrestled my sword from my hand and hurled it a short distance away.

"What are you gonna do now Link?" She smiled innocently, "hurt the Princess?"

I stifled a laugh and flipped us over using my body weight against hers and pinned her to the ground below me. Her eyes looked wild and excited and her hair clumped in droves around her face, mud covered every inch of her body. To steady myself I placed a hand beside her head on the cool earth. It was amazing how immense the feeling that my hand belonged beneath her head was, so I reached under her head and propped her head up from the dirty ground. _What are you doing?! _Her breath is warm on my cheeks and I really want to be closer to her so I lift her head so that are noses are almost touching. _Stop, Link you can't! _But the lightning is so loud and all I feel is her right there and I just need to know what I've been feeling this whole time and why. I see the answers in her expecting eyes, they are so lovely. _That's the Princess; she is your duty, nothing more. _But there is more and I want more so I do what I think I've wanted to do since the day I first met her, I kiss her. I feel her returning the kiss and don't know to feel relieved or to just feel what's going on right now. Her soft lips on mine and the way her hair clings to my face and tangles in mine or the over-whelming feeling that I need to protect her now more than ever, forever.

**(~0~)**

**So there we go. I know it was a little over-dramatic but hey, I tried. Thank you to those who reviewed and encouraged me to go on, I appreciate it. There won't be much Midna in the next few chapters but bear with me. Hugs to those who review!**


End file.
